The Curious One
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Tip is suffering from nightmares from none other than Pitch Black himself. But Pitch is reminded of his own past when Tip tries to befriend him and he finds out who she has a crush on.
1. Chapter 1

"Tip?"

I look up and grin as Mom walks into my room. Mom!" I say. She smiles gently at me.

"Tip...I want to ask you something."

"Anything," I reply.

"Are you sleeping okay?"

I freeze.

No, I haven't. I haven't been sleeping okay. Mom, there's this weird guy in my dreams who has pale grey skin and silvery-gold eyes and he wears black robes and we just stand there, having a staring contest until I ask him his name and I hear an inhuman scream and then I wake up. It's the same dream and I'm afraid it might be a nightmare. Mom, he's threatening me. He's scaring me and I don't know what to do. I think it might be to do with the fact that I fear him.

However, I don't say that. Instead, I say:

"Yeah, I'm fine," and smile. This time she doesn't believe it.

"Tip, I've heard whispering from your room, and I'm scared that it isn't your voice, it's someone else's."

"Whispering?"

"Like...like..." she sighs. "This is going to sound stupid."

"No, it won't, I promise. Not to me, anyway," I reply.

"...The Boogeyman. That one man that strikes fear even in the bravest of hearts. I was so scared of him as a child and...I don't want you to go through the same thing as I did."

"Mom...what do you mean?"

"He used to visit me in my dreams. I'd always ask questions about him, but he'd disappear as soon as I'd open my mouth. Tip, I'm scared for you."

"Nothing's there Mom. I promise," I smile.

"Alright darling." She smiles, kissing my forehead and hugging me. "Goodnight."

"Night," I smile. I watch her walk out of my room and close the door.

As soon as she does so, I get changed and jump into bed.

New information gives me a plan, always. And mine is to make sure I overcome my fear.

So. Time to get started.

* * *

I land in my dream, hitting the ground. I get up and I'm met with the same man. We stare at each other. Again, it's a contest. I look into his silvery-gold, unblinking eyes and say, "Don't run away this time."

He raises an eyebrow, then opens his mouth and speaks.

"Me? Run away?" He laughs.

(It's creepy as hell.)

"Well, yeah. And I'm pretty sure you're not human either."

"Correct." He grins, showing his needle-sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'd like to think the 'WHAT' rather than the 'who'."

"Well then, WHAT are you?"

"Figure it out yourself." He disappears.

* * *

I wake up. It's morning; the sun shines through the curtains and I sigh irritably, sitting up in bed.

"Seriously? I ask you a question and you don't answer it?" I ask. "Urgh."

After eating breakfast, I get changed and say goodbye to Mom.

I rush out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Violetta smiles at me. "Hey Tip," she says.

"Hi," I " I grin back. I watch her tuck a strand of wavy black hair behind her ear, smiling shyly at me.

(I try not to get distracted by that.)

"So, uh...anything interesting?" I ask casually.

"Oh, yeah! That one thing called a ball."

"Can we NOT go to that?"

"Gladly," she grins before walking with me to lessons.

After school, we're in the park, sitting on the swings, rocking back and forth as we chat.

"Have you heard of Rihanna's new single?"

"'Dancing in the dark'? Yeah, that's a good one."

Violetta nods happily. "Yeah, it is. Hey, how's Oh doing?"

I've told Violetta about Oh, and she doesn't mind that I have an alien in my house.

"Yeah, he's good. He and Pig just run around a lot of the time."

Violetta laughs along with me. I get an idea.

"Hey, wanna come round on Thursday?"

"That would be great. You have such a lovely family."

"Yeah...I do." I smile, remembering Mom, Oh and Pig. But one figure's missing. Dad.

My smile disappears.

"Is it your dad?" Violetta asks. I nod, silent. She looks me in the eye and I sigh. "He was a good guy."

"I'm sure he was." She smiles gently at me and I smile back. Then, somehow, we move closer.

(This is it. It's going to happen.)

We lock eyes, gazing at one another...we move even closer...I lean in...

And then, clearly reluctant, she pulls away.

"I need to go home. I have violin practice." She's blushing and I watch her get off the swing and walk away.

My heart sinks, but at the same time, I'm trying to get my head round the fact that she was reluctant to pull away. Reluctant.

This stays in my head while I'm walking home, grinning like an idiot.

As soon as I walk through the door, I'm met with the happy sight of Mom teaching Oh how to cook, while Pig sits there, listening intently.

"Hi Mom. How was work?"

"Oh, work was great! She says, turning to me before turning back. "I got a payrise."

I gasp. "That's wonderful!"

"Oh no, don't stir it like that Oh, stir it the other way."

I laugh, running up the stairs to my room. I push open my door and throw my bag into a corner. I sigh happily, grabbing my diary and scribbling the account of my near kiss before putting it back on the shelf. I get out my homework and decide to start on that. Turns out doing all the homework you have in one day is exhausting, but I manage to trek downstairs and eat supper and say goodnight to my family before I go back upstairs, get ready for bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Again, same place, same contest. As usual, he wins. He's about to disappear when I grab his arm. "No."

He raises an eyebrow. "And what is the purpose of your actions Tip?"

I let go of his arm. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everybody's names."

"Finally, you answer my question," I say. A smile tugs at his mouth before becoming normal again.

"But it's not your main question is it?"

"Main question? What-"

"And now I must go. But mark my words Tip. I'll be back."

He disappears in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

I wake up, staring around. It's still night. I groan in annoyance. "I hate you," I mutter.

And just as I fall asleep again, I hear a whisper.

"I know you do."


	3. Chapter 3

It's inset day today. Thursday. I've texted Violetta and she's and said she'll be here at 10. Sure enough, she's here exactly on time. She wears a peach ruffle top and jeans, with sandals. She waves, walking towards me. I wave back and wave at her sister, who returns the gesture and drives away.

"Hey, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm OK, you?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Let's go!" She runs up the stairs and I follow her. We get to my room and Oh's sitting on the bed.

"Hello," he says happily.

"Hey Oh," I grin. We join him and I pull out my laptop from under my bed. I switch it on. "Let's watch 'Some Girls'," I say. Violetta nods enthusiastically.

When Viva is shown in the beginning, Oh nearly screams, bouncing up and down.

(Honestly, I have no idea how he can retain the energy of a 10 year old.)

"Chill out!" I laugh.

For two hours, we play games and chat. It's fun, and we read fanfiction. Violetta and I are reading it out while Oh listens intently.

"'Carmilla relaxes again and goes back to watching television, just as Laura pulls up the tab that she's been checking religiously since 7 am,'" I read. I glance at Violetta. She's looking at the fanfiction.

"Girls! Time for lunch!"

It's pesto pasta with a topping of grated cheese. We all eat. While we do so, we talk about what we've been doing.

(Not thinking about kissing my crush, obviously.)

"Mom, can Violetta stay the night?"

"Oh, sure," Mom smiles. Violetta's taken by surprise.

"Oh, it's OK, I-"

"We insist," Oh says. I grin at him, mouthing a 'thank you' for backing me up.

Violetta smiles. "Alright."

* * *

It's night. In my dream, he appears. This time there's no contest. He just starts talking.

"So," he smirks. "You're in love."

"Wait. How did you know-"

"Tip, again, I just do," he laughs. He suddenly becomes all serious again. "Now...let's see her shall we?"

He walks. I'm rooted to the spot though. He looks back. "I assure you, it's perfectly safe."

I nod, and hesitantly, start following him. We stop at a small black table with a little silvery-gold globe on top. I watch as he moves his hands over it. Violetta comes into view. My breath hitches. This is the most beautiful I've ever seen her.

But I soon step back and start to run.

 _He's lying. He's lying, he doesn't know how strong my feelings are._

"Tip!" he calls.

"Wake up, Tip. Wake up!" I hear someone else's voice shout.

It's Oh.

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I sit up. It's morning. I see Violetta wake up. She sees me shaking.

"Oh my god. Tip, are you OK?" Immediately she's by my side. Oh's already here, looking down at me.

"I tried to stop it, I really did," he says.

"Don't worry, you succeeded," I say. He only nods solemnly though.

Violetta frowns. "You had a nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah." I look down, my face flushing with embarassment.

"It'll be OK. Don't worry, I have them too." She rubs my back and suddenly, I feel safe again.

Just like I did when my dad was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

We go downstairs. "Mom?" I call.

No answer.

"She's probably asleep," I say to them. But Oh shakes his head. "I sense something inhuman in the air."

I freeze. "What do you mean, 'inhuman'? Oh?"

I realise Oh's also scared. "Not something, some things. Someones. Creatures."

I rush to the kitchen. "Oh, it's only Pig. There's nothing to worry about."

Oh nods, but he's still tense.

After a multitude of hugs, Violetta leaves. We both wave to each other and I grin before walking back in. Mom's talking to five people, or creatures. They all have weapons. Why are they in here?

"Mom, who are they? Are these people psychiatrists of some sort?"

"Tip-"

"Is this about my problem? 'Cause I've sorted it."

She freezes, relaxes, then looks surprised. "How?"

"Well, Oh did. He stopped the nightmare."

"That doesn't help."

I see a white-haired boy, about 18, leaning against a wall.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's doing it again," a 6 foot bunny says.

"What? Doing what?"

"Tip darling, you don't understand. What this man is doing, he's...he's..." she sighs.

"We understand," a Russian man says quietly. "Out. Leave them to it." He ushers everyone out, and then turns back to Mom. "We'll come back tomorrow Lucy, OK?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just smiles gently at me before walking out and closing the door, leaving us alone. I turn to Mom.

"What's he doing?"

Mom sighs again, looking down before looking back up, but not meeting my eyes. I frown. "Mom?" I ask.

"Tip, he did this...thing to me when I was little. He'd visit me, find out everything about me, then use it to manipulate me. It was one of the things that made us lose your dad."

"He was the main cause."

"Yes, he was. Your dad was terrified; he could see him as I did. So one night, he drove all of us away from the house. And then, he appeared..."

"...as a shadow. He made dad crash the car, and dad..."

(I can't. I just can't.)

"...died."

I choke back a sob. Mom looks at me. "Oh Tip," she whispers, hugging me. I hug back.

(Why? Why did this have to happen?)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm ready. As soon as he appears, I run into him, knocking him over. I straddle him. "Monster!" I scream. "Monster!"

I start trying to punch him, but he dissipates into thin air. I'm pulled up by my arm and spun round. His finger lifts my chin up. "I'm not a monster," he says.

"I don't believe that." I step back, turning away.

"And how do you not?"

I turn back to him, so quick he's startled. My eyes blaze with anger.

"You killed dad! You made him crash! You ruined mom's life! You ruined mine!"

"Tip-"

"Get outta my life or I swear I'll murder you!" I exclaim.

He looks hurt, but he disappears.

* * *

I wake up, stretching. "Thank God," I mutter, getting up. As I'm getting changed, there's a knock on the door.

"Tip?"

"Hang on!" I pull down my taylor swift t-shirt and throw my hair into a bun before opening the door. I freeze. It's the same five that visited yesterday.

"It's about the nightmare," says the rabbit. I'm about to slam the door when the boy says, "we know who the man is."

I let them in.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Pitch Black. He's the, um, Bogeyman."

"I knew that."

(Nope.)

"I got rid of him. I screamed at him and he looked hurt. And he left."

"Tip..." a fairy says. "Pitch's hurt soon turns to anger. He's gonna do something drastic to make you believe in him. Just...look out, OK?"

The Russian man hands me a snow globe.

"If things get desperate."

I nod. He moves to go, but I stop him.

"Wait. Who are you?"

The bunny turns back. "The Guardians."

After I've woken up and gotten changed, I check my phone. It's a text from Violetta, and it's been sent just now. I frown at the message.

 _Meet me in your bathroom with the others. Oh, and pack everything you need in a rucksack._

Running away? Romantic, but urgent. A dread builds up in the pit of my stomach. I do as instructed.

Oh, Pig and I meet Violetta in the bathroom. She says, "OK, listen. I was walking home when I heard something in your house and...your mom she's...she's gone."

I gulp. "Gone?" I remember what the fairy said and shudder.

"We need to get out of here, right now." She opens the window. I stare.

"We're gonna jump?"

"No, climb down." She sees my expression and her face softens. "I get this is a lot for you Tip, but," she squeezes my hand, "you and your mom's life are in danger."

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice.

Pitch.

"Tip," he says in a singsong tone. Then, angrily, "come here Tip."

"Go!"

Before I can even think, I'm climbing down the ivy. Pig and Oh follow me, and so does Violetta. We run. I think of my snow globe, but I look back and immediately push that thought to the back of my mind; the whole house is encompassed by shadows.

Fearful, I run faster, Violetta and the others catching up. We leg it straight into the forest. Suddenly, we all trip over a fallen tree and go flying into a cave, hitting the ground.

The last thing I see and hear and feel is Violetta's hand reaching towards mine and she whispers "Tip," and she holds my hand-

(VIOLETTA-)

I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

I groan, waking up. I'm propped up against a wall. My eyes flutter open and meet silvery-gold eclipses.

I shake my head and everything comes into focus. It's Violetta, not Pitch. She smiles at me, her eyes the same comforting dark brown. "You OK?"

"Yeah...your eyes..." I don't know what else to say.

(Oh my God, I just gave the stupidest answer in my entire life.)

I sigh. "I think I'm going mad."

"No you're not," Oh says. "I saw the same thing too. We all did."

"Alright, thanks Oh," I reply as Pig snuggles up to me. I smile, patting his head. Violetta pulls me up. "We have to keep going."

We walk out of the cave, and enter the forest. For a few minutes, we walk in silence, until Oh whispers urgently, "listen!"

We all do so. There's a voice. Neighing.

"Ssh, ssh. I know they're here somewhere."

I turn the other way and the others follow, silent. We're nearly out of the area when Pig yowls; he's stepped on some pine cones. I freeze and then I turn round and see Pitch on shadow horses, crashing through the undergrowth towards us. "Run!" Violetta shouts. I don't need to be told twice before I'm off, Violetta beside me. Oh's on Pig, who manages to catch up with us.

Suddenly, we're surrounded by horses and we have no choice but to stop. Pitch smiles, getting off his horse. "Oh, this is too easy." He grins evilly, looming over us. Pig shrinks and mews meekly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Oh holding the bubble blower that I got last month.

"Not that easy."

Suddenly, a whole load of bubbles hit Pitch right in the eyes and he screams, falling to the ground. Oh pockets the bubble blower, grabs both my hand and Violetta's and runs away, Pig on our heels.

We keep running until Pig collapses. "Pig!" I cry, picking him up in my arms. Violetta frowns. "Probably from dehydration. Hang on." She gets out her bottle of water and I force Pig's mouth open. She pours water down his throat and Pig coughs, opening his eyes. I hug Pig. Pig nuzzles me and meows happily at Violetta, who smiles back shyly.

Then, I hear a voice, but it's not Pitch.

"What are you doing here?"

I spin round and a girl stands there. She's about 19, her eyes a dark brown, with long black hair that flows to the ground. She wears a moss green top and matching skirt. The trees bow to her, and even the plants turn towards her. I decide to take a guess.

"Are you...Mother Nature?"

She nods. "Yes," she laughs, light and airy. "How did you know?"

"Guessed," I shrug.

"Um...do you know any cottages around here, Mother Nature?" Violetta asks.

"Yes, one just over there. And no need to call me Mother Nature. Call me Emily Jane."

"Thanks!" I call, and we set off towards the cottage.

* * *

Just to say, Mother Nature is actually a character from the Guardians of Childhood books, the series that Rise of the Guardians is based on. So yeah.

Anyway, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Violetta and I tidy ourselves up, while Oh and Pig play around in the other room. She sits on the bed with me. I plug my charger into the socket and charge my phone. Violetta smiles at me. "I liked the other day."

"Which day?" I ask. 'The day where we nearly kissed but you had to go?' I think.

"The day when we were alone in the park and we..." she trails off, as if remembering the moment. Then, she sighs, looking away. "It's stupid, I know." I take her hand in mine.

"No it isn't."

She looks back at me and smiles. I smile back.

"Remember last year? The prom."

"We went together," I say.

The night when I wore a red dress and she wore a black one. When we seemed to melt into each other. We had our first slow dance on a yacht. We laughed, chatted, sang when Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez or Rihanna's music came on. The night we nearly kissed, just like three days ago, but I had to go. A loss. A meaningful relationship was lost right then.

And it's slipped away from us right now, because Oh runs in.

"Emily's here."

I look up and watch as Emily walks in. "Pitch isn't resting. He's on your trail."

I look at Violetta, who nods.

We're riding horses made out of trees and leaves, with bug armour. Emily Jane rides behind us, watching out for any sight of Pitch. Violetta seems to be a pro at this. Me, not so much. I'm trying to control my horse, but it just won't cooperate. Oh makes a gesture with his hands and suddenly, the horse starts obeying me. I frown, looking at him. "How'd you do that?"

He taps his nose happily. "It's a secret."

I roll my eyes and smile. Oh is so funny sometimes.

Violetta skids to a halt and we follow her actions. My eyes widen. Mom's on the ground, eyes open. I'm about to get off my horse when Mom turns to shadows. I hear Pitch.

"Come get her Tip," he laughs. "I'm sure she's just DYING to see you."

"No! You can't kill her!" I cry.

"PITCH!" Emily shouts. "If you don't release Lucy I'm going to-"

"I'll spare you!" His voice is suddenly frantic.

"Oh please. It's not like I'm your daughter."

Silence.

Violetta frowns. "What did you mean by that?"

"I say that, he goes away. He gets upset or something like that. Now come on." She makes a portal.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "Where the Boov currently reside. They'll help us."

We ride through, and land. Captain Schmek looks up at us, shocked.

"I know this is sudden, but it's urgent," Emily says. He sighs. "Alright. Come with me."

We get off our horses and we're led into a large metallic room. "So," he says with a smile. "What do you need?"

Oh steps forward. "They need some of our technology, Captain. There's someone called Pitch-"

"The Bogeyman?" Schmek asks. Violetta nods. Schmek goes to a safe and presses his hand onto it. It scans his hand, then the door swings open. He picks up an object. A locket. He gives it to Oh. "Keep it safe. It's the only thing that weakens him."

I nod. "Thank you."

"Anything," he smiles. "By the way, Tip, Oh. It's good to see you two. And your friends as well. So. Use it when he is at his most powerful."

Violetta nods. We turn away, say our goodbyes, then mount our horses and ride back into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

We stop at Emily's treehouse. I stare up at it. "Whoa."

The treehouse is massive, made out of wood. Large trees surround and support it. It looks cosy, comfortable.

 _Like home,_ I think before my heart sinks. Home was when dad was alive, when mom wasn't kidnapped. Home was the day of the prom, where Violetta and I nearly kissed.

But there's a chance to get it back, and this is it.

We're inside. I would make the joke about it being bigger on the inside, but Doctor Who finished ages ago, before mom was born.

Still, I could. But I won't.

We thank Emily, who just smiles at us. Once we've settled into the guestrooms, Violetta grins at me. "We're safe."

"Yeah, we are." I look at her and she seems different. The good type, obviously. She smiles at me and I smile back.

After supper, we're wandering around the park. Emily, Oh and Pig are chasing each other, leaving me and Violetta alone on the roundabout. We talk.

"So, how are you handling this?"

"Good, yeah. What about you?" She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

(She's got to stop doing that. It distracts me.)

"Uh...yeah, it's good, I guess."

She smiles at me. "It'll be alright."

I smile back. We gaze into each other's eyes and lean in. Then:

"Tip."

I spin round but it's too late. Suddenly, the whole park spins downwards and becomes black sand. Violetta and I hang onto the roundabout tightly. The others fall into a black hole. "No!" I cry, trying to grab Oh's hand. I fail and hear him shout out as he falls. I see everything else follow his path. Violetta and I are the only ones left.

Pitch's voice booms around the hole. "So, Tip. Who's going to be? You or Violetta?"

I don't answer, trying to think. My eyes well up with tears.

"Tip, decide or I'll have to decide for you."

I almost rage at Pitch for doing this to me.

Almost.

But instead, I decide.

"Me. It'll be me."


	9. Chapter 9

"What? No...Tip, you can't!" Violetta cries, clutching my hands tightly. "There's...you'll-"

Pitch speaks again.

(Gosh, his voice is really creepy. Great. I'm going to have to put up with it.)

"Because I'm feeling generous this moment...last chance for physical contact."

I freeze, a million things going through my head. Hug? No. It has to be something special.

Something special.

In my mind, I go through all the times I've had with Violetta, but it's still not enough. It has to be something that's different, a way to let Violetta let me go and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Something to make Pitch weak at the knees. Something that's so, so beautiful you can't begin to describe it.

Something that you cherish, you need.

That's when I realise.

Of course. The most obvious thing that's staring me in the face.

I look into Violetta's eyes. "Violetta..."

Tears stream down her face, her eyes sparkling. "Please don't leave."

I lean in, my eyes slipping closed.

And I kiss her.

It's wonderful, magical, special.

She kisses back. I feel her grip on my hands loosen.

This is it.

I take my chance.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear before I let go and see her become smaller.

"Tip!" she screams, reaching her hand out to touch mine. I reach my hand out as well. My fingertips graze hers and I focus on her being, on everything she is as I fall backwards into the deep, black abyss.

 _I love you Violetta. Don't forget that. Please never forget that._


	10. Chapter 10

I hit the ground. I groan in pain, getting up. Black sand wraps around my wrists and forces me against a wall. Pitch is suddenly very uncomfortably close to me. "You're so selfless, you know that? A lot like..."

"Your daughter? Emily perhaps?"

He glares at me, his silvery-gold eyes seeming to pierce my soul. "I do NOT have a daughter."

"I don't believe that."

"And how do you not?"

"Isn't Emily your daughter?"

"Emily?" He laughs in disbelief. "She was just an illusion Tip, and you believed it."

Suddenly, my snow globe rolls out from my pocket and hits the ground.

"Who gave you this? The Guardians? How sweet."

I don't respond, just watch in horror as he crushes it and it turns to sand, falling to the floor between his fingers.

I decide to change the subject. "Where's mom?"

He freezes, gulping.

"Pitch...I swear, if you've done something to her..."

He smiles.

"Lucy."

Mom reaches out, but she's pulled back by black sand. (She looks so, so weak.)

"Mom! Mom! Pitch let her go!"

I try pulling on the chains but they just wrap around me tighter. Pitch walks over to her. Suddenly, a wall of black sand rises up and surrounds us. I hear the others shouting my name, but I don't reply. Instead, I focus on the scene before me, trying to figure a way to stop Pitch.

(The locket won't work on him. He said he doesn't have a daughter.)

 _If things get desperate._

 _Use it when he is at his most powerful._

All of the thoughts go from my mind as I watch, helpless.

Pitch smiles down at Mom, then leans in and kisses her.

"NO!" I scream, struggling. "Mom! Mom don't-"

Suddenly, the Guardians appear and the boy hits Pitch on the head. The rabbit turns to me and quickly throws a boomerang, which cuts the black sand, releasing me. The small gold man uses his sand to break down the wall, and the Russian starts freeing the others. Finally, the fairy punches Pitch and sends him flying into a wall, and she unties Mom.

"I told you, if things get desperate."

I run into her arms. "Mom!"

"Tip," she whispers. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I'm glad YOU'RE alive," I whisper back. She kisses my forehead.

Suddenly, Oh and Pig are running to me and I hug both of them.

"Did you use the locket?" Oh asks.

"He claimed that he didn't have a daughter."

"But he does. He just can't remember her."

I nod, sighing as I take out the locket. "I should've used it against him."

"Still, he's out, and we can get you back."

Then, Violetta runs to me. "Hi," she smiles.

"Hi," I smile back, unsure of what to do. "Like, how do we-"

She kisses me, and I kiss back. After a few moments, she breaks away and grins at me. "So yeah. Are we official or...?"

"You two are together?" Mom asks. I nod. There's an agonising moment of silence, then she says, "oh thank God. I thought you were going to be with another person."

Everyone laughs and the Russian opens a portal. "Let's go!"

Since then, I've learnt all the Guardians' names. Violetta and I are officially dating, and Oh and Pig are still friendly as ever, but always blow bubbles. It annoys Jack so much, but who cares? It's actually funny seeing him rage.

(Oh, and I always make Fool's Gold references.)

* * *

That's the end! I hope you enjoyed this story.

I'm going to make a prequel soon, called Forced. It's about Lucy, Tip's mum, and Pitch, and how Lucy can try and overcome Pitch. If you want to check out that story, just wait. It'll come up.

Anyway, bye!

-Wolves and Winter


End file.
